


Холодные сердца

by ErnstWolff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Максвелл собирает материалы для исследований, а Дориан... конечно же, Дориан ему не помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодные сердца

— И что, не противно? — вкрадчиво спросил Дориан. Встав над душой, он непрерывно таращился и терся ненароком бедром о плечо.  
— Разве что немного, — добродушно ответил Максвелл, изрядно покривив душой. Он ползал на карачках по мокрой от крови, слизи и росы земле уже битый час.  
— Мерзко.   
Проигнорировав такой тонкий вывод, Максвелл с хрустом сломал ребра трупа и, поджав губы, запустил ладонь ему в грудную клетку. Сердце, ледяное, склизкое и давным-давно мертвое, само легло в руку. Рывком оторвав его от иссохших сосудов, Максвелл положил сердце в склянку. Он думал, сколько же должно было хлынуть из Тени магии, чтобы заставить гнилые тела ходить и даже драться.  
Следующий труп оказался как раз под боком, только влево повернись. Дориан немедленно перебежал, чтобы одарить тяжестью своего изумительного бедра другое, чуть менее уставшее плечо Максвелла.  
— И как только ты возишься с этим, — разглагольствовал Дориан. Наверняка нос морщит. — Подумать только, Инквизитор, Вестник Андрасте, для некоторых — и вовсе Создатель…  
— Не преувеличивай.   
— …и копается в этой гнили, — все же закончил Дориан.   
— Не могу же я отказать демонологам. Больше некому набирать материалы для исследований. А быстрее убивать этих тварей хотят все.   
— Перепоручил бы, — снисходительно заявил Дориан.  
Максвелл, поднявшись, огляделся. Заприметил очередной недавно еще весьма живой труп и пошел к нему. Дориан, легко ступая, прогарцевал за ним. На этот раз он, дождавшись, пока Максвелл сядет на корточки, оперся вытянутыми руками ему на плечи и навалился сверху.  
— Ты бы еще на голову сел, — буркнул Максвелл.   
— А что, можно? — обрадовался Дориан.  
— Нет. Нельзя. Это фигура речи такая. Шутка.  
— Тогда представь, что я посмеялся.  
Совсем обнаглев, Дориан, изображая из себя прямой угол, скрестил руки на плечах Максвелла и улегся подбородком ему на затылок. Ладно, на голову он и вправду постеснялся садиться. Только прилег. Хорошо, наверно, выглядит сзади.  
Максвелл, покачнувшись из-за веса Дориана, чуть не свалился в самую гущу жидкой и зловонной грязи. Чудом удержал равновесие, но сердце в кулаке машинально сжал крепче. Слишком сильно. Брызнув серой слизью, оно лопнуло. Дориан мгновенно отпрянул и отошел на несколько шагов назад. Без его головы поверх собственной сразу стало легче.  
Максвелл посмотрел на заляпанную руку и, плюнув, вытер ее о штаны. Все равно брызги уже по всей одежде. Плащ особенно жалко. Теплый он, с карманами. Просторный. Всегда приятно пустить в него Дориана погреться. Такой плащ — находка для двоих.   
— Фу, — резюмировал Дориан. — Теперь ты тоже мерзкий.   
Максвелл тяжело посмотрел на него и не стал напоминать, чья это вина. Нехотя буркнул:  
— Неужели тебе настолько противно? Ты бы не стал подобным заниматься?  
Обидно, когда ты выполняешь всю грязную, но необходимую работу, а тебя еще и слегка презирают за это. В следующий раз Максвелл лично проследит, чтобы Дориану досталась под трупные останки банка побольше.   
— Стал бы, если б понадобилось, — признался Дориан. — Сказал бы своим тридцати рабам — собирайте!  
Махнув на него рукой, Максвелл пошел искать оставшиеся серые сердца. Дориан резко отпрыгнул назад от так и не сорвавшихся с ладони Максвелла брызг. Боялся мести он недолго, уже на втором трупе снова замаячил в районе плеча. На спину больше благоразумно не наваливался.  
— Кассандра нас уже ненавидит.   
— Ладно ты меня ненавидишь, а она-то почему? — забурчал Максвелл. Видимо, день сегодня такой. Хороший для работы руками и стариковского ворчания.  
— Кто же ее разберет. Возможно, все еще дуется на тебя из-за Варриковой книжки.  
— Стыдно стесняться того, что нравится, — защитился Максвелл. — К тому же она была так рада продолжению, что тут же мне все простила.  
— Значит, придется читать мысли. Сейчас. Настраиваюсь. Треклятые маги, сколько можно копаться в склизких телах, неужели не могли найти склизкое занятие поприятнее!  
— Не выдумывай!  
— Ладно, последнего не было. Она все еще не может смириться с существованием животного мужского секса.   
— Дориан! — не выдержал Максвелл. Что бы Дориан ни выдумывал, а все же, судя по грозному виду Кассандры, он был близок к истине.   
Дориан радостно засмеялся. Кассандра, стоически дожидавшаяся метрах в двадцати, зыркнула на них особенно мрачно и крепче сжала эфес меча. Замахнувшись, она воткнула меч в землю.   
— Попали, — в полном восторге зашептал Дориан. — Она догадалась, что мы ее обсуждаем. Если что — кидайся сердцами, это выведет ее из игры.  
Не справившись, Максвелл хрюкнул в неудачной попытке задавить хохот. Побоище скользкими сердцами мертвецов. Изысканная забава верхушки Инквизиции.  
Дориан шутливо послал Кассандре воздушный поцелуй. Она в ответ погрозила кулаком. Максвелл положил последнее сердце в склянку. Самое время выдвигаться домой.  
А уж там он отмоется, повалит Дориана на кровать и отшлепает за все смешки по делу и без. Не в целях наказания, разумеется.   
Чисто ради удовольствия.


End file.
